Height Difference
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Austin is struggling with the height difference! What does Ally do about it? Auslly! Not Smut, but not innocent either!


**Height Difference**

**- Austin is struggling with the height difference! What does Ally do about it? Auslly! Not Smut, but not innocent either! **

**********Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is merely for your entertainment!**

**One-shot; Height Difference**

Silky soft lips glided gracefully against each other. Their lips flirting fervidly as they played a teasing game of such tempting nature, embracing the ardent teens in a passionate prison. Their lips caressing each other lustfully, regretful of their public vicinity. He sucked languidly on her lower lip, craving the gasp that flew in song to his ears, a lilt akin to a blackbird.

Grunting, the blond pulled away, her lower lip still caged in his briefly between his before allowing her rose painted skin to part from his mouth, a minuscule moan seeping from her throat, peeling like the golden sun as it caressed the ocean.

A large hand left her hip and flew to his neck, kneading the soft skin, massaging out the kinks that had formed and the cramp produced. The other remained, planted firmly on her hip, her small, soft appendages rested on his pecs as she gazed up at him, large coffee irises flickered iridescently with confusion, like the divergent shades of a dancing flame.

Bewildered at his cutting their kiss short.

"Man Ally! I love kissing you but boy does it kill my neck." The blond spoke heartily, a small smile plastered haphazardly across his face.

"Well just don't kiss me then." Her potent melody gliding passed her lips fervidly, mildly offended by her boyfriends comment. "I'm sorry if I'm vertically challenged." She huffed, aggravated. His hand that had been rubbing his neck dropped dismally to his side.

"Allyyyy! I mean it just hurts my neck a little. I'd never want to not kiss you." He voiced sincerely. He pitched himself forward, a boyish grin encompassing his ruggedly handsome features as his lips whispered against her ear like the emeralds lights lingering breath upon the earth. "Plus, you know I find you're height extremely sexy." He whispered lewdly into her ear, as though speaking a dark, desirous secret.

He pulled away to gaze at the beauty before him, oh so simplistic in such an intricate way. Like the beauteous shape of a rose, curled delicately with astonishing perfection but held merely beatific magnificence in the cusp of the dawning ether.

His nose glided against hers and arousal sparked unexplainably within the ardent teens.

Ally distanced herself from him briefly, pressing against the cold metal of the vibrant blue lockers that embraced the skin not veiled in fabric. Her ravishing, rose lips curved into the crescent moon, smiling seductively up at her blond boyfriend.

"Mmmm! I may have a solution." Her sultry breath vibrated the torrid air encircling their passionate bodies.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Austin questioned, the boyish grin stretching for miles as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A radiant smile enraptured her features her grin giggling at the antics of the rockstar. She looked left and right, her caramel tresses swinging like the pendulum of a grandfather clock due to the swift movements of her head.

Oscillating forward she breathed in his ear temptingly:

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Giggling wickedly, Ally slithered out of his hold like sand slipping through his fingertips. Her sinuous serpentine shape slid away from him, stealthily slinking down the hallway.

She turned to look back at him, noticing his immobile state but also the southwards direction of his gaze and she giggled yet again. Her adoration and fondness for her loveable and completely unsubtle boyfriend multiplying a little more every second.

Her melodious voice tore him from his trance over her tempting backside, his haze skating up to meet hers, his eyes dancing to the lilt of her laughter, absorbed in the love, intimacy and endearment that gleamed, like the silver moon that caressed the black blanket, in her cinnamon orbs. He felt a smile tug at his lips, his affectionate grin reflecting the divergent emotions that danced different shades in her irises.

"What are you waiting for hot stuff?" She beamed at him, a thirst for passion illuminating the tempest black of her pupil.

Without hesitation he proceeded towards his enchantress, quickly catching up with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he intertwined their fingers, briefly marvelling at the connection that encompassed deeper than the skin-on-skin contact.

"You'll find out." Was her unavailing reply, grinning seductively up at him, just as they reached a class room door. Once again, the brunette beauty cast her coffee eyes about the surrounding vicinity, and upon noting that there were no watchful eyes observing them she pressed on the golden door handle, praying that the inanimate object would offer them entrance to the room veiled behind the aforementioned door.

The handle allowed itself to be coerced down, a 'CLICK' flooded the hallway before the door swung open on it's hinges, cackling wickedly on it's pivoting journey.

With the sultry smile never abandoning her lips, she gently pushed the blond into the class room before trailing behind him and closing the door, another 'CLICK' vibrated the erotic ether that's steamy hands clung to their brazen bodies.

"A-Ally? What... What are you doing? " he stuttered, quietly cursing his obvious nerves.

Ally merely smiled a smile full of sexual intention that the blond reminded himself of the morals of today's society in order to refrain from taking her against the desk. However her eyes gleamed angelically, the thin, golden band of a halo surrounding the lustful black of her pupil.

"You'll see." She breathed against his ear, her aromatic breath whispering temptingly against his golden flesh.

"Oomph!" The blond grunted as he landed on the teachers chair, only now his brain having registered that his girlfriend had pushed him into it.

Bewilderment shrouded his irises as he gazed up at her, feasting off of the power of her authority. She was rarely ever in control during these situations, and she was thoroughly enjoying the tantalising sensation.

She stepped closer, placing her petit hands either side of him, on each arm rest. The vixen then proceeded in placing her right leg beside him, bending it slightly and making certain to have her silky soft skin brush along the outside of his leg.

He gulped, audibly as her dress hiked up her thigh, enjoying the ample amount of skin currently on display.

Ally repeated the move with her left leg before sliding stealthily like a furtive feline onto his lap, straddling him.

The blond exhaled heavily as her every feminine contour pressed against his muscles, relishing in the way fire appeared to spark on his skin.

"Is that better for your neck... Austin?"

A strangled growl emanated from his throat due to his name rolling, like the tempestuous surface of the ocean, off of her tongue and past her luscious lips.

"Mmhm!" He hummed, unable to locate vocabulary in his brain.

In all honesty, it did feel much nicer on his neck, he had to tilt his head upwards but only a little. He would have to have her like this much more often.

His smouldering gaze, scorching her skin, setting her body ablaze. Her coffee irises collided with his black orbs, their gazes locked, magnetic as they gravitated towards each other.

His lips crashed against hers, their flirting game long gone as they fought fervidly with their mouths. His tongue slipping into her pleading cavern, tugging, teasing torridly against her oppressive muscle. Their hot, sultry breath collided in the ether between them, swirling sensually in a dance around them. Small mewls of pleasure escaped her as their lips feasted off of each other. Her aroma invaded him, boiling his blood, her sweet, succulent ambrosia lips all he could taste. Their saliva mixed hotly as realisation of their surroundings slipped into the spiralling grey that deemed itself lodged in the void of their minds.

Pulling away, their lips peeling apart, glistening with saliva like a leaf dusted in diminutive droplets. Panting, their chests skimming sensually, her plump breasts pressing erotically against his Herculean pecs.

He decorated her neck artfully with kisses, licks, bites and sucks until her slender throat was embellished with hickeys.

"Oh Austin." She moaned upon his lips ambling to her erogenous zone. Her back arced, his hands ran up her spine, curved like a crescent moon, into him. Her buxom breasts compressed into his chest, caressed by his firm pectorals.

Their situation suddenly cantered into him, he was currently in the teachers chair, Ally Dawson straddling him, kissing him... Fuck it didn't get much better than that. He was also very relieved it was early morning and students wouldn't be arriving until a little later.

"You like that Ally?" He question, a husky quality to his voice, transmitting ripples straight to her core, as he sucked languidly at her neck.

"Mmmm." She could only muster, her head tilted back, surrendering her throat to him.

"You look so fucking sexy Ally!" He growled against her ear, revelling in the shiver that enraptured her spine.

"You look pretty fucking sexy to babe." Ally purred, before seeking to return the favour of adorning his neck with a black and blue hue.

"God Ally." He groaned.

His magical hands were every where, doing magnificent things to her body, hers remained planted in his hair tugging sexily with every mewl of pleasure.

"Austin." The brunette beauty breathed, passion and desire ringing like bells in her voice.

His hand began to trek southwards...

"Mr Moon, Miss Dawson!" Shrieked the appalled and slightly disgusted shrill of Ms Higgs.

Ally disentangled her lips from his neck, turning to glance over her shoulder at their horrified teacher.

Uh oh...

"What on earth do you think you're DOING?" Her piercing voice contained the cackle of a witch as her traumatised gaze flickered between the ardent teens.

Ally quickly scrambled off of Austin as he to lifted himself from the inanimate object.

"This is... completely revolting for one and in utter violation of the school rules. Miss Dawson I expect more from you, Mr Moon... well..." She trailed off.

Austin opened his mouth to argue but Ms Higgs interrupted:

"I will be informing the headmaster of this. Kindly leave my classroom, both of you." Her firm tone left no room for argument as she stepped aside, proclaiming, unnecessarily, the exit of her classroom.

Both teens speed-walked out of the room that had become so thick with tension it had began gnawing at their skin mercilessly.

Upon the wooden door slamming shut behind them, both Austin and Ally crumpled, like fine paper, into laughter, their giggling floating down the hallway.

"Did you see her face? 'What on earth do you think you're DOING?' Uhh, if it wasn't obvious." Ally spoke through her laughter, completing her imitation of Ms Higgs with a flourish.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done with Ally Dawson?" He snickered, however proud that his girlfriend had become so much more confident.

"She met you." Her sincere reply rippled through the corridors as he gazed at his perfect masterpiece, painted the perfect picture before him.

He took her petit hand in his large one, intertwining their fingers before proceeding to amble down the linoleum flooring of the school corridors.

"Sooo... You're not worried about being in trouble?"

"Pfft! No! Besides," Ally pulled him into her, pressing her bold body into his, "it'll mean we'll be in detention, together, all alone..." She smiled sinuously up at him but her eyes reflected innocence.

The stunning songwriter rose up onto her tip-toes and placing her lips to linger lusciously against his skin.

"So it'll give me the perfect opportunity to punish you for being a bad boy." She pulled away, biting her lip as Austin's gaze morphed into lust.

For the second time in that morning, Ally slithered from his grasp, giggling angelically as she skipped down the hall.

"Allyyyy!" The blond whined, racing to capture his deceiving girlfriend.

**Please hit that review button just below! I love to hear your comments! **

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Smuggled, Foster Home, My Way: Episode, My Way: Song, Advice, Cheater, Ashes, Scars and I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**


End file.
